On the Other Side of the Streets
by Mo Chara
Summary: Harry is sent to Snape's house for the summer. Expecting months of torture, he finds a new way of life, makes new friends and finds a true sense of family and understanding. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the situations. I own nothing, so don't be a jerk. **

* * *

kay, so this is my first **Harry Potter** Fanfiction so, I'm not used to writing them...The thing with this is that it's a bit complicated.

It's obviously a **Harry/Snape** story, but at some stage I may pull **Draco** into the plot.

_I'd really appriciate it if you **reviewed**, it makes sense if your going to read it that you'd leave a comment. Plus it's a nice gesture. It let's me know if people are interested in reading more chapters. _

_No Flames! Honestly, there just arrogant...don't be annoying me with them. _

* * *

**On the other side of the streets.**

**Chapter One: Run Away Teen.

* * *

**

The private estate of Privet Drive hummed with serenity, as a veil of darkness eased between the even fractures that separated each house. A shadow lounged across the summers grass, enshrouding the blooming flowers in a casket of dusk. Darkness fell upon the neat little houses; it wiggled into the tiniest holes and enclosed the street in a serene manner. One by one, the streetlights flickered and emitted a low glow along the pavement. The vague shadows of life rustled behind net curtains, drawing the blinds and bringing a close to all signs of activity.

As normal as it sounds, there was just one house on the street that emitted any signs of life - number 4. The two storey, red-bricked house rested between the silence of its neighbours. A sudden yelp, and a cry of pain echoed from inside and the recently painted blue door was swung open. A beam of light lit the drive and the shadow of a tall and thin young man was produced along concrete. Another then enveloped his form, this time belonging to a large, round moustached man. The man, known to the neighbours as Vernon Dursley, clenched his beefy fists around the thin man's shoulders and thrust him severely from the doorstep. With a laboured heave, he hurled a large case after the thin man, who had skidded against the low brick wall, merely steadying himself with the help of a shovel that stood erect in the thick soil. The case bounced against the concrete and knocked against the thin man's foot. He yelped and recoiled from the soil that was now clung to his shoes.

"And stay out!" Mr Dursley barked, "Good for nothing whelp!"

He rammed a large yellow cage onto his doorstep and slammed the door shut. A series of hooting quivered from the cage and it began rattling. The thin man ran to the cage, softly whispering through the bars and stroking the snow flake feathers of a large Arctic owl. He glared back at the now shut door. The dull thump in his foot reverberated even more as he hauled his heavy trunk down the drive and turned right, into the darkness of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lugging the heavy trunk away from the private estate, the young man accepted defeat and sat on a low wall to rest his aching body. He dropped the trunk to his feet and settled the cage on the wall next to him. Hunching over he clenched his eyes and buried his head in his knees. It was even darker on this street. A row of dilapidated houses, each with boarded up windows and graffitied walls faced him. No light shone from either end of the road, and the bulbs hung at an angle from the street lights. Below them a twinkling layer of glass was scattered along the path. Some stray paper rustled along the road, getting stuck in the grates that were clogged with dead leaves and rocks. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that the thin man, hunched over on the wall, was actually just a young boy.

Harry Potter had once again found himself trapped in a situation which provided no happy ending. Thrust like a filthy rag from his uncle's house, he was left with no options. What happened wasn't his fault. He had tried explaining, he tried to reason but they just wouldn't listen. Now he had no where to go. He was completely abandoned with a heavy trunk, his owl Hedwig and no muggle money. A light breeze had picked up and began nipping at his bare skin, exposed through a thin cotton t-shirt. He mentally cursed himself. He should have known better, should have known no matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to be able to send letters. He should have known the Dursley's would be monitoring the mail, especially after the phone call his best friend, Ron Weasley had tried to make.

"Guess we're trapped girl," he muttered to Hedwig, poking a finger through the bars of her cage. He received a gentle nip in return and a solemn hoot.

Sighing greatly, Harry examined his surroundings. It was an abandoned area. There was nothing, just empty houses - or what was left of them - and broken down walls reduced to rubble. The street was adorned with cracks in the pavement and rubbish strewn across the area. A tangle of wilderness was sprouting behind him. From where he sat, Harry could see the corner shop. It was a small, family owned business, and the texture of the building suited the area in which it was situated. Something suddenly caught Harry's eye. Across from where he was seated, a shadow was emerging from a thin alley way. He froze, not knowing what to do. Should he move? Should he stay seated and ignore the oncoming threat? The shadow grew larger and the sound of heels clicked sharply against the concrete. Fear caught in his throat and an intense gust of wind clipped him across the ear, blowing his hair wildly up. Hedwig rustled next to him. Protectively wrapping an arm around her cage, Harry whipped his wand from his pocket and snapped it in the direction of the shadow.

"Fame and glory inside the walls of Hogwarts not enough Potter," a malicious, all to familiar voice sneered.

The shadow lightly strolled across the road and stood before Harry. The young wizard bit his lip, retreating his gaze to the floor.

"Is it shame or conceit that hinders your ability to meet my gaze?" Harry lowered his wand and slowly, almost painfully forced his eyes to meet that of his Professors. His eyes locked with the dark, menacing tunnels of Severus Snape. The large man glared down his hooked nose at Harry, a hint of a smirk played on his lips. He was dressed in his daily attire. Black pants, black button up coat and a white shirt.

"Run away teen on the agenda today is it, Mr Potter?" he smirked, "And I thought putting you life on the line with Dark Wizards was in your case, reaching for the clouds."

Harry grimaced in the dark. "They kicked me out," he muttered pathetically, almost hoping that Snape would show him an ounce of pity. Harry could hear his Professor clucking his tongue in annoyance. Snape clicked his heels.

"Take your trunk Potter and follow," he snapped, turning swiftly on his heel and starting off down the road.

Harry's head snapped up. Had he heard correct. "What? Follow you?"

"Now Mr Potter! I do not have time to waste Molly coddling over a pretentious spoilt brat"

Harry obediently snapped up from the wall and clutched his trunk. He shuffled down the street after Snape, a disturbed feeling rooting deeper and deeper into his stomach. Was he serious? He was actually following Snape. There must be something wrong.

Regardless, Harry couldn't help but feel an ounce of security root in his mind, this was familiar, something he recognized. He came to a halt behind the large, dark figure of his Potions Master.

"We are apparating, catch my hand."

Harry gasped. Now things were getting freaky. "Catch your hand?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow into the darkness.

"Are you absolutely _incapable_ of following _simple_ instructions!? Are you hard of hearing, is that it Mr. Potter?" Snape growled. He clutched Harry's shoulder, squeezing intensely and growled "Hold on _Potter_."

_ok, so that concludes chapter one. I needed to get Harry out of the Dursley's and here he is, out and with Snape. Yeah! Go Snape. _

_Please, review, let me know if you like it. _

_Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again. I don't own anything about Harry Potter - obviously. This is just being done because I have nothing else to do. **

**Danke for all the reviews. Your very kind people. No, I'm not German - can't stand the language. I'm Irish. **

**So if you could read and review this chapter for me I'd love you loads and loads and loads. Either your like or you don't, either way I'll write more. :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Decisions

* * *

Harry felt a sudden squeezing sensation slither through his entire body. It was as if he was being forcefully pushed through a very tight rubber tube. He had shut his eyes, just as Snape had clamped his shoulder, and he then heard an echoing pop.

"Move Mister Potter," he heard Professor Snape command.

He opened his eyes and, squinting through the dark, was surprised to see the familiar outskirts of Hogwarts Castle. He looked around him, examining the surroundings. _How did I get here? What did Snape just do? _Finally noticing the retreating form of Professor Snape, Harry quickly lugged his trunk up towards the large, wooden gates of the castle. The dull thumping ache where the trunk had hit his foot had eased to a throb. Harry reckoned he'd have a nice little bruise there. He glanced from Snape to the gates, wondering if they were suddenly going to appear inside the grounds too.

"Don't gawp at me Potter," Snape said, retrieving his wand from inside his pocket and tapping the gate four times, "and release your owl into the grounds."

Harry nodded. He had forgotten about Hedwig, she had been very silent whilst in the presence of Snape. Bending down, he unlatched the cage and waited. Hedwig didn't move, instead she remained perched on her wooden peg, her feathers softly rising with each breath.

"Hedwig? Come on girl, out you come," Harry whispered, sliding his hand into the cage and poking his fingers beneath her claws. The snowy owl hooted aggressively and rattled the cage with her large wings. Harry sprung back, attempting to shut the cage door, but Hedwig swooped from the cage, swiping at Harry as she flew quickly from his outstretched hands.

"Hedwig!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed her cage, thinking it best in case he couldn't capture her by hand and turned towards the stretch of murky trees she had disappeared into.

Professor Snape slapped his hand firmly onto Harry's shoulder and spun him back to face the gates. "Don't even think about it," he hissed.

Harry shrugged free from his grasp and glared up at Snape's sinister form. "Get off me! " he half yelled, "What's your game anyway? Showing up in my street and taking me away. Stalking me, is it?"

Immediately Harry regretted his miniature outburst. Snape glared down at him, his top lip curling and a glint in his eyes. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and shoved him through the gates. Spelling the trunk and cage to float after them, Snape frog marched Harry towards the class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yes!_ Harry thought, as the familiar form of the golden gargoyle that concealed the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's Office came into view, _Dumbledore will fix this, he'll know what to do. He'll sort Snape out._

Professor Snape hadn't released his grasp on Harry's neck, and he had a fearful inkling that he was trying to kill him. He was worried. He didn't know what was going on or why he was here. Moreover, why had Snape been prowling around privet Drive? Had this something to with Voldemort? Maybe there was word from the ministry. Harry didn't know if Professor Dumbledore had made a report on the diary that Lucius Malfoy had slipped into Ginny Weasley cauldron at the end of last year. Then why would Snape be stalking him? As far as most Gryffindor's were concerned, Snape was a follower of the Dark Lords - or at least that was what Ron Weasley speculated.

"Ice Mice," Snape mumbled, unintentionally loud enough for Harry to catch the password.

The golden gargoyle jerked to life and slowly spun clockwise to reveal a moving staircase. Snape shoved Harry onto the stairs, still clutching at his neck. He gasped at the pain and winced when Snape jabbed his thumb into his shoulder blade. Feeling more confident that the safety of Dumbledore was a twirl away, Harry seemed to regain his composure.

"Where's my owl?" he demanded.

"Quiet Potter."

Harry glared at the stonewall and balled his fists. "I want to know what was wrong with Hedwig and where she's gone!"

Snape vigorously spun Harry to meet his glare. His nostrils flared as he glared into the emerald eyes. "Listen to me boy and listen well. You golden tantrums will not be accepted in my presence, do you understand? The Headmaster may spoon feed you, but when speaking to me, you will address me with respect, is that understood?"

Harry stiffened his jaw and nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Snape prodded in a deep, silky voice.

"Yes Sir," Harry muttered.

They stepped out onto a small landing with a gilded oak door in the centre. Snape marched forward and knocked, he then turned to Harry. "Leave your items outside, Mr Potter."

Harry ignored Snape and continued to stare hard at the door. He heard some shuffling coming from behind it and then it slid open, revealing a beaming Professor Dumbledore. As usual the Headmaster was dressed in flamboyant attire. He wore a long royal blue robe, trimmed neatly at the edges with a thin strip of sparkling gold material. His long beard was tied in the middle with a blue sash, and the ends were tucked neatly into his belt.

"Severus" he greeted, pulling the heavy door back and motioning towards awaiting seats. Snape stood over the thresh hold, nodding politely at Dumbledore, "and Harry, lovely to see you so soon. Do come in, won't you?"

Harry allowed a slight smile to pass his lips, before edgily taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He let his eyes wonder around the room, admiring the many trinkets that covered the stonewalls and even some that hung from the ceiling on silver strings. He liked Dumbledore's office. It was warm and safe. Much different to Snape's hostile, damp dungeon office. Anything was better welcomed to Harry than Snape's dungeon, especially in winter, when the leaking in the second passage caused ice to form on the walls.

"Potter!"

Harry jerked from his thoughts and glanced around to Snape. He was staring at him, a glint in his eyes.

"Sir?" he asked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "There, there Harry, no need to seem so startled," he smiled and then held out a small silver tin, "Sherbet Lemon?," Harry shook his head, "I was just telling Professor Snape here how pleased I was to see you willingly accompany him. Safe journey, I presume?"

"Er - well, we kind of just _popped_ here," he said, flushing. He could only imagine how ridiculous he sounded. No one just popped to and from destinations. He must have been day dreaming. Harry then heard Professor Snape emit a low grumble.

"We _apparated _Headmaster," Snape informed him, "I found Mr Potter here, wondering alone along some deserted roads. He seemed some what confused, so I felt it be best that I bring him straight here. Mr Potter here criticized his relatives, stating that they cast him from their house. I personally feel Mr Potter may have exaggerated as he -"

"I did not exaggerate!" Harry shouted, "My uncle threw me out! It wasn't my fault!" He turned to stare at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"Now Harry, I'm sure your relatives did not just cast you from your home," Dumbledore said, entwining his fingers across the desk, "But what I am most concerned about is your wondering alone some desolate street."

Next to him, Snape seemed to perch lightly in his chair, a thin smirk played on his lips. Harry glowered at the floor._ Stupid Snape._

"Honestly Harry, what good would have come from running away?"

"But I didn't run away, they threw me out. Where was I supposed to go, what was I supposed do!?" he demanded.

Snape jerked his head toward Harry. "Mind your tongue and cheek boy. If anything you should be lucky you were brought here, anyone else would have left you where you stood - to be mangled by some insane muggle." Snape then glanced toward Professor Dumbledore and muttered lightly to him, "Or even worse." Dumbledore seemed to understand and nodded in agreement.

Harry cocked his head up. "Or even worse?" he questioned.

"Oh you know how things are Harry," Dumbledore said, "All sorts of things could happen. You'd be surprised my boy."

Harry pulled a face. "But what could be worse than being man-"

"You heard the Headmaster!" Snape snapped.

Harry glared down at the cracks in the floor between his dangling feet. It was always the same with him, even in front of Professor Dumbledore, Snape managed to make a joke of him and embarrass him. Things were never easy when he was around. Harry sniffed lightly and sighed, drawing his gaze to a window behind Dumbledore's head. He could see the mountains from where he sat, silhouetted nicely in the dark. He still didn't know where Hedwig was, what if she was lost, hurt or in danger. It was all Snape's fault, arrogant and cold hearted as usual. He didn't even care for a helpless animal.

Aside from arrogant Snape, another question that nagged Harry was, where would he go now? He couldn't just well wonder around muggle London until the new term began. Maybe he could stay at Hogwarts. That would be great, he could fly all summer! And practice his spells for the new term ahead, maybe this time he'd be one step ahead of Hermione. More importantly, he could practice Quidditch and have the entire stadium to himself. _That'll show Malfoy, buying his way into the team._

"I will not bring _that _duty upon myself Headmaster!" Snape suddenly bellowed.

Harry shot his head up. Snape was on his feet, pointing madly at Harry's head. Professor Dumbledore sat contently behind his desk, peering over his half moon glasses.

"Now Severus, he won't be that much trouble, you will after all reside within the Wizarding world and I'm sure Harry would love to get a head start on his studies for his third year."

"I am very sorry Headmaster, but I have many potion assignments to get a firm head start on ," Snape said, "I do not feel that babysitting would benefit me. My home nor my patience are fit for that of a wizard in training."

"That is fully understandable my boy, but you were always saying that an extra help around the household would be of great assistance to you. Especially a young man who I'm sure is so willing to contribute and take every opportunity to learn, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore. "Sorry Sir?" he muttered, "I wasn't paying attention"

"Do you see Headmaster?" Snape countered, glaring down at Harry as if he were a speck of dirt on a pair of new suede shoes, "and you expect me to unleash that into my studies?"

Harry felt a surge of panic. He had an odd feeling where this was heading. "Sir where am I going?" he asked Dumbledore, swivelling his head from Snape to Dumbledore. "Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore leant forward slightly and smiled softly. "Times are getting difficult Harry, especially in the Wizarding World," he began, "Things are changing and not for the better. In time you will come to understand my boy, I promise. But for now, I feel it would be more appropriate if were to reside with someone whom I could lay my life on. Someone whose loyalty to the light shines, even though you may think otherwise. For the remaining summer months, I would feel it best if you took up housing with Professor Snape."

Harry felt as though a sort blow had been administered to his stomach. Had he heard correct? Spend summer with Snape? Live with Snape in Snape's home? Surely Dumbledore would never say such a thing. "Sorry sir? I don't fully understand. You want me to go where?"

This time it was Snape who interjected. He crossed between the desk and Harry's chair, blocking Dumbledore from Harry's view. Glaring down at Harry, he curled his top lip and narrowed his eyes. "What the headmaster means Potter, seeing as you are evidently incapable of comprehending a simple command as well as simple instructions, is that you shall be spending the remaining summer months within my care. You will be living with me until the start of the new school year, is that understood, Mr Potter?"

Harry blinked, "But why?" he simply asked.

Snape growled and turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gently put a hand to Snape's shoulder and whispered something to him. Harry craned his ears to hear. As far as he was concerned, now wasn't the time to get confidential. What was Dumbledore thinking. Carting him off to Snape's house. He didn't even know Snape. Why not stay at Hogwarts?

"Can I not stay at Hogwarts?" he asked loudly, "With you Professor Dumbledore"

"I am sorry Harry, if things were different I would have been pleased to allow you reside at Hogwarts in Gryffindor Tower, but like I said, it's for the best."

Harry glowered. His temper was short fusing at all these short, inconspicuous answers. "What's for the best?" he demanded, " Your not telling me something."

"Rest assured Potter, if it in anyway concerned your insolent little nose, I have no doubt people would flock to heed you with the news." Professor Snape remarked.

"If this involves me I want to know!" Harry yelled.

"Mr Potter!" Professor Dumbledore boomed. Snape glared down at Harry. "A lot has been done this evening to get you here and Professor Snape has kindly agreed to help with your accommodation over the summer. It would be wise for you to thank him, as he especially put aside plans he had arranged for this evening to go and fetch you."

Harry flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you Professor Snape" he mumbled, wringing his hands together.

Snape made an indistinct noise in his throat and turned to face Professor Dumbledore. "I'm certain all arrangements will be made in the morning?" he asked.

"Certainly Professor," agreed Dumbledore, "I thank you very much for this Severus. You are doing me a notable favour."

"Of course Headmaster" With that final note, Professor Snape swooped from the room, his cloak swishing as he went, and without casting a further glance at Harry.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled. Harry continued to avert his gaze. "Hedwig flew off" he mumbled.

"I'm sure checking the Owlery tomorrow morning will be a good idea. You have a smart bird Mr Potter."

* * *

**Again, it'll be much appriciated if you review. It's really nice of you. Thanks for all the other reviews and alerts and adds and what nots. :gives you all Jelly Beans:**

**Anyway, next chapter, Harry gets dragged to Snape's place- bla di bla, we'll see how that works. **

**Thank You!**


End file.
